


Music shuffle round two

by DarkWolfPaw



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Music, Music Challenge, Music wasn't that dark, gets kinda dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWolfPaw/pseuds/DarkWolfPaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<br/>2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.<br/>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br/>4. Do ten of these, then post them.</p>
<p>I think I am addicted at this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fall out boy - My songs know what you did in the dark

As Loki slunk threw the place grounds, he could only think of one mortal. Oh how he loathed her, that crimson mouth that would never silence, those hips that would never still, what was he to think when he could hear her prayers to him over and over in the dark, asking things he could not give. Driving him closer and closer to madness, one of these nights he would finally snap and grant her prayers. Take her as she screamed his name. Oh how he loathed to crave her.


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy little thing called love - Queen

Jareth couldn’t stand not watching Sarah, he loved her too much. Oh how she teased him with the way she would ignore him. He knew she could sense him. He had tried to physically take her out on dates or kidnap her back to the Underground, it never worked. Maybe trying to play it cool let her think about him would work. Yeah let her feel the crazy need of love.


	3. Chapter 3

Another one bites the dust - Queen

This was getting to be too easy; the Avengers were falling one by one. Squirrel Girl punched Thor in the face as she swung around dodging mjolnir. Thor went flying, landing in a cloud of ruble and dust. Squirrels quickly swarmed his body. She turned to her last appoint the Hulk. This was going to be fun. She rushed in. Off across the city, on a newly created throne, Loki sat laughing as he controlled Squirrel Girl to take out the Avengers. He should have done this ages ago, who knew that these small Midgardian mammals had so much power.


	4. Chapter 4

Octopus’s Garden - Beatles

Namor was enjoying a quiet day in his kingdom; there was much to see, though he was lonely. He wishes he could have someone to join him in this wonderful world. He thought of all the people had seen up above on the land. How they would be so happy down here with him in his kingdom. Maybe he should bring his kingdom to them.


	5. Chapter 5

The Parting Glass - Peter Hollens

Tony looked over all the new Avenger recruits as he thought back on all his old teammates. He thought of them fondly. He wished that he had even one more day with them all, but it was on him to go on without them, he would raise a glass to them later and wish them all a goodnight and good rest. The fight was finally done for them all. Tony came back and called out the newest Avengers, to get training.


	6. Chapter 6

Save Rock and Roll - Fall Out Boy

Tony held his gloved hand over Cap’s throat, pressing down. He was crying behind his face plate never showing that he was devastated that he had to do this to one of his dearest friends and partner, but this war had to end now. This had to be the last death.  
It was getting harder and harder to breathe, but Steve knew that it was either Tony or him that had to go; this war had gone on long enough. Might as well be me; let Tony bare the weight of this hell he had wrought. He looked up into Tony’s face plate and mouthed “End it.”  
Tony saw what Cap had mouthed, it hurt so much. He twisted his wrist.


	7. Chapter 7

Under Pressure - Queen

Jarvis was calling out on all communications, trying to reach anyone at this point. No one was responding. He had lost Tony days ago. Pepper stopped reporting, all the Avengers, life signs were disappearing faster than he could search for them, this virus was winning and Jarvis didn’t know what to do. The only protocol he had if the virus won was take out the earth, any means necessary. He hated when he was under pressure and he couldn’t process it fast enough.


	8. Chapter 8

Online - Brad Paisley

Jarvis never did tell Tony about his private life he had created online. He felt it was better that way. Tindr, Snapchat, Tumblr; they were all fun places to meet actual humans that though he was mysterious and real. Being an AI it was hard to figure out how to learn and gain emotions but online he was cool and needed not just to do things, but to be there. He was considered cooler than Tony on the internet, than again he was the internet.


	9. Chapter 9

Rat a tat - Fall Out Boy

Natasha knew that there was nothing left to fight for, this was it. She was holding the button; it was all down to her, did she let them take it all? Clint was gone, they were all gone. All that red was just dripping off her now. She laughed; all that was left was her for the world. She knew they would want it this way. She pressed the button.


End file.
